The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic railguns, and more specifically relates to methods and apparatus for managing recoil of electromagnetic railguns, which methods and apparatus are particularly advantageous when the railgun is on a platform or is carried on a vehicle.
Gun recoil is a well known phenomena associated with projectile-firing mechanisms of all types. Although usually thought of in connection with gas pressure, or thermodynamic, guns, the recoil phenomenon is present in electromagnetic guns, i.e., railguns. The force which propels the projectile down the barrel of the gun also causes the gun to recoil in an opposite direction. Recoil is a significant problem with large high-powered guns mounted on vehicles, such as trucks or armored carriers. The guns are typically mounted as high as possible on the vehicle to facilitate access and "vision" of the gun. The axis of the gun (i.e., the barrel), is therefore typically significantly above the center of gravity of the vehicle or other platform. Accordingly, recoil of the gun will typically manifest itself as an overturning moment on the vehicle. In many cases, this overturning moment places a limit on the size or power of the gun which may be mounted on a particular vehicle.
Several techniques have been proposed for attempting to manage recoil. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,457, issued July 9, 1985 to Fikse, discloses an embodiment of a railgun wherein a mechanicam is provided in the railgun to generate a reaction force which is substantially equivalent to, but in the opposite direction of, the recoil force. Fikse suggests the use of a second pair of generally parallel conductors, which are responsive to the same current utilized to fire the projectile from the railgun. This second pair of conductors is utilized to accelerate a recoil mass in a closed system to generate the reaction force. Fikse also suggests the use of an exhaust jet having an expansion chamber and a nozzle whereby the hot gases associated with the forming of the plasma which accelerates the projectile down the railgun will pass through the nozzle to generate the reaction force. As will be readily recognized, the proposals of Fikse are extremely inefficient in that they require a dramatic energy increase in the system to compensate for the railgun recoil.
Other proposed systems for managing railgun recoil have included varying the conformity of the rails of the railgun itself in an attempt to redistribute the recoil direction. However, such proposed techniques have imposed substantial limitations on the performance of the railgun.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new method and apparatus for managing recoil in electromagnetic railguns by utilizing a power source for firing the railgun which is cooperatively coupled to the railgun and which is adapted to generate a force similar to, and opposing, the railgun recoil force. Such coupling arrangement redistributes the recoil force to lower the overturning moment of the assembly.